


MAYBE

by mimma931109



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimma931109/pseuds/mimma931109
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is not my work. It is a work of a good close friend who wishes I publish it, I have their permission 100%.I will be proof reading it and publishing it along as they keep writing it. The author wanted an audience for their work & to see the response; so I'll be the publisher and will convey all your messages, comments & feedback to them.This not a fandom based story, it's an original work heavily inspired by the author's personal life experiences.(disclaimer: all images used at the end of stories belong to the rightful owners!)





	1. Entwined: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is not my work. It is a work of a good close friend who wishes I publish it, I have their permission 100%. 
> 
> I will be proof reading it and publishing it along as they keep writing it. The author wanted an audience for their work & to see the response; so I'll be the publisher and will convey all your messages, comments & feedback to them. 
> 
> This not a fandom based story, it's an original work heavily inspired by the author's personal life experiences.
> 
> (disclaimer: all images used at the end of stories belong to the rightful owners!)

_Prologue_

"………I know you told me before that it will not end well but cant we take a chance….? A leap of faith? Cant you take your decisions in your hands? You said you would try, you said so" Leah sat by his side with tears streaming down her cheeks and holding his hand as he went silent. He looked away, his lips pursed together as he kept mumbling "We should have never started it….". Upon hearing that Leah replied, "I hope that one day you stand in my place and feel what its like…."

* * *

"……. No I am not letting you go! I owe you that, we have a past together that I want to keep just trust me on this" Micah made Leah face him as she frowned replying back "The day you say yes is the day I walk out of your life ……you cant say no then I cant say yes." Leah kept looking out the window holding back her emotions that said yes to his every word and she tried her best to stay emotionless as her coffee turned to ice. Micah held her hand in his …. Her words ran up in his mind “I hope that one day you stand in my place and feel what its like…." And as he recalled that moment his grip on her hand started to get tighter as if now he was afraid of losing her ………..

* * *


	2. Eon #01

* * *

So the year 2015 October brings us to a new town called Ravenwood a small suburb town a little far from the city. Leah, age 23, graduated, shifted with her dad and siblings to this town even though accepting this was not easy as she had spent all her life in the city center, the posh life of rich kids she once knew.

The house turned to be great as long as it was away from relatives it was good and eventually things started to get settled and it started to feel like home.

Leah never had a mother to begin with as her parents got divorced when her little brother Nate, was born so managing the place was her job. The only upside of Ravenwood was that it had its own circle of life and activities.

* * *

 The following month Leah had an interest in learning a new language so she went to RLI(Ravenwood Language Institute) to get an admission and most importantly make friends there. It was 20 minutes away from home, had evening classes and had a decent location. After a long recommendation session Leah picked Mandarin as it had a history and was 'life and language' all in one.

  
Leah had a smile on her face as she came home hoping next week she would get a bit of her life on track and have a small social circle because at this point the only person she had by her side was Kumiko her school mate who always had her back and would always lend an ear to her.

For Leah Kumiko was like 'a sister from another mother'. Even though Leah’s new place was very far, Kumiko kept her company on calls and messages.

Nights in Ravenwood were kind of peaceful and romantic making people hope they could cuddle up to there other half in the blankets by the window seat. Have hot coffee with the fog covering the entire town in it’s blanket as the night grew long and quiet.

* * *

Next week came up and by evening, Leah ran up to get to her class. Fingers crossed as most of the students where 'men', married men and turned out Leah was the only girl there, much to her disappointed the teacher was not what Leah had in mind.

Leah always had the best teachers as she was from a prestigious school back in the city, always spoke in English regardless of what her mother tongue was since that was considered as a sign of nobility in a weird twisted way and she always had good grades.

Sitting there that day made her regret her decision of taking the class, all she wanted to do was go home and not come here again. Break time came along and classmates started chatting, Leah was popular for having a bit of hostile aura and kept to herself.

By mid day a tall guy walked in the class and sat at the very end of the classroom. Leah never knew what this place might bring for her..maybe a friend, a best friend or maybe just maybe a little bit more..~ Something she least expected?

Leah kept her fingers crossed and hoped it would bring her some luck.

* * *

Apart from her awful class Leah was more than happy to be home as her cousins(paternal) came by for a night stay and a house warming party and that did get extended to a week but was worth every bit of it.

  
At night Leah and her cousins; who went completely crazy at the night time, would make popcorn, nachos and call it a movie night watching horror movies, telling ghost stories, gossiping and then woke up late the next morning, the only thing that made Leah a bit scared of was the way her psycho teacher treated her in class.

* * *

 


	3. Eon #02

* * *

Life started to get in routine and Leah had to bear with what she had chosen for herself. Two and a half months had passed by but nothing had changed, the teacher had to pick on her, disagree with her and find every sort of way you could humiliate someone and break their self esteem.

Leah would be furious but remained silent as she figured something very strange about the nut teacher. First that the lady was in her mid 30s, she talked about very single detail of her day with the whole class and was MOSTLY interested in teaching and interacting with the male students.

She would talk for two hours straight and then head out and by the time she got back, the class was off. So she never taught them anything from start to finish.

* * *

Now things became interesting when Micah: fair toned, tall guy about 6’2, broad shoulders, nice decent hair cut, a built that would get girls weak in the knees (seriously), and most of all a graduate engineer.

He always wore a black inner shirt and his arms looked godly when he rolled up his sleeves, he had a good husky voice, a slight shave and beautiful eyes (close to a Greek god).

Micah rushed to class and grabbed a seat next to Leah and let the nut teacher lecture him as she went on and on,

“Micah you are always late I will not help you out , you have to work hard on it…” and so on she went until the bell rang and every one pretty much ran out for break laughing their heads off hooting, “Micah she’s into you boy !!!” and Micah turned red and looked away and stayed there sitting next to Leah.

Leah spoke up as they both were alone now, “Why does she always pin point you out of the crowd”. Micah chuckled, “She’s in a phase..I think? Anyways so what’s your name?".

They both exchanged names and as they sat there they started talking from history, religion, politics and pretty much everything. “To be frankly honest you’re the first person I have interacted with in this class, I am not buttering it up but hey you know stuff you have knowledge and I am impressed there”.

Micah all this time kept his gaze at her feet wondering to himself ‘she’s got such tiny feet’ and he responded to Leah, "Then we are friends! And in my opinion you’re the first girl I have spoken to as such because I have never been around girls..hope I didn’t freak you out. Also it was great talking to you, the first person I met who actually thinks out side the box!”.

They both exchanged a few chuckles as they got back to class from their break time later that day.

* * *

As next day came in Micah started sitting next to Leah and he & Leah would sit during break time, have long conversations as they enjoyed each others company. Leah ignored everyone who came up to her, she would help with studies but not a dot above that.

But this became quiet an eye sore for the teacher as she called Micah out, "stay away from her, Leah is not your standard" Micah laughed it off replying, “I think she’s fine shes always decent and keeps to herself unlike some people..” and he walked back in class.

* * *

Next week the teacher did whatever she could to keep them a part. One day Micah wore glasses and Leah smiled as she walked in the class, "Hey, glasses suit you a lot Micah and hey listen why don’t you come early tomorrow we can sit and talk together." Micah smiled, "Sure that’s much better and she wont bother us either”.

The very next day was the day that changed Leah's feeling towards Micah in a way she never expected. Leah walked in the class to see Micah sitting there waiting for her with his glasses as she had complimented him the day before, Leah's heart skipped a beat as she returned his smile.

"You’re here!" Leah chimed and the moment they sat across each other the teacher rushed inside, in a hurry, mumbling, "I am here so where's the rest of the class?". Micah replied, “There's still half an hour left we came early" and he gave Leah a look that made her chuckle.

Nutcase sighed, "Get me an aspirin, my head hurts and check the lab and get the markers too”. Micah made a frown but could not refuse and she smiled as he walked out of the classroom.

Leah came home that day and wondered to herself why did she get butterflies by Micah today? They were friends after all but what changed? She changed and texted Kumiko, "I think I have a crush on Micah."

* * *

 


End file.
